


Taking Care

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: A Tevinter Altus and his Pseudo Sister [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Dorian is sick and Elisa is extremely bored...and tired.Varric worries.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little short and sweet.

Elisa slumps into the seat across from Varric with a heavy sigh and the dwarf looks up at her humorously before returning his attention to his letter. The former watches him silently as he finishes and seals said letter until the rogue looks back at her with his full attention. The ravenette had been flittering around Skyhold for the past couple of days, trying to find ways to keep herself occupied and it was only a matter of time before she came to Varric. She seemed to enjoy his outlandish stories and their friendly games of Wicked Grace. He didn’t bet with her anymore after losing half his coin purse to her. He learned his lesson.

“I was wondering when you would come my way. You seem a little distracted Spooky.” The dwarf digs out his cards as Elisa huffs.  
“Dorian is still asleep.”  
Varric glances out the open doors of the Great Hall and frowns at the sun’s position. “Sparkler is usually up by now isn’t he?”  
Elisa takes the cards dealt to her. “He’s usually up two hours ago…but he’s sick.”  
“I don’t envy you kid. I’m sure he’s a pain.”  
“Actually, he’s very easy to take care of.” She smiles at the dwarf’s look of skepticism. “He just sleeps it off. All I have to do is get him awake long enough to get food and water in him before he passes out again.”  
“You’re kidding.”

She wasn’t exaggerating in the least. Elisa had woken up yesterday morning to Dorian coughing so hard, she was afraid he was going to cough up his lungs. She fetched some water for him and helped the mage get comfortable as he curled up in the mountain of blankets she had also brought for him before promptly falling asleep. Kit, sensing Dorian’s discomfort, burrowed into the blankets next to him and rarely left his side. Elisa spent the day making sure he was fed and hydrated, and in the evening, rested however she could. The mountain of blankets made sleeping on their bed hard so she resorted to dozing in one of the chairs. Sleep didn’t come easy when she was worried so she didn’t really mind.

“…out there.”

Crimson eyes snap open—she didn’t even remember closing them in the first place—and Elisa looks at Varric to find him looking at her with concern.

“What? Sorry.”  
Varric puts his cards down. “Have you slept at all these past couple of days?” Elisa opens her mouth and the dwarf holds his hand up. “In a bed…for more than ten minutes at a time.” She closes her mouth and grimaces at his knowing look. “I know the two of you well enough by now to know how the other sleeps when one is sick or hurt. You and Sparkler care too much about each other sometimes.”  
“I’m fine. Just needed a power nap.”

He levels her with one of the most unimpressed looks she had ever seen from him, but says nothing before they continue their game in silence. Elisa ended up playing a game of her own after a few minutes that consisted of her trying not to nod off and worry Varric more. Being the youngest of the inner circle had its ups and downs. Almost everyone spoiled or cared for her in their own way, whether it was Cassandra sparring with her, or Sera pulling her into a day of mischief. Varric had his stories and games of Wicked Grace with her, Blackwall would show her how to carve, and Cole kept her company when she wasn’t with Dorian. Solas and Vivienne had a soft spot for the young warrior as well but the three kept a respectful distance as they had nothing to bond over. At least not yet. Iron Bull flirted with her, both knew it was in good fun, but Elisa had the sneaking suspicion that he also did it to annoy Dorian and make Cullen jealous.

The downside to being the youngest? They all worried about the smallest thing. For instance, the time she dislocated her shoulder while helping with the repairs to Skyhold. She, of all people, lost her footing and fell from the scaffolding. Before she could even utter any kind of noise of discomfort, she was whisked away to the infirmary, and it was also when she found out who got notified when something happened to her. Dorian was no surprise, but seeing Nolan and Cullen at her bedside as well when she woke up? It was something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. Still couldn’t.

So when she opened her eyes (again, not remembering when she closed them), Elisa was very confused when she found herself in the Inquisitor’s room. In his bed no less. She was also fairly positive the sun decided to set in the opposite direction. There was no way she fell asleep and slept to the next morning. Elisa didn’t even know how she got to the Inquisitor’s room in the first place.

“Good morning.” Elisa groans and Nolan smiles at her from his seat beside her. She sincerely hoped he hadn’t slept on the couch. “Sleep well?”  
The ravenette sits up and rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand. “How did I get in here?”  
The Inquisitor pours her a glass of water and hands it to her. “I brought you up. Varric came to me and said you fell asleep playing Wicked Grace with him and would I ‘please put the poor kid in a real bed so she can sleep.’ He also told me about Dorian so I checked on him after I brought you up to bed.”  
Elisa frowns. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude and take up your bed.”  
“No apologies necessary. I was still able to sleep on the bed. You’re quite the cuddler.” Nolan laughs at her horrified expression. “Don’t worry. I didn’t mind.”  
“I blame Dorian.”  
“The two of you are so close, you’re taking on each other’s mannerisms. You cuddle because of him and he taps his fingers on the side of his cups because of you.”  
“You watch us too closely Inquisitor.”

Nolan also doted on her. He was actually one of the first ones to start even before he and Dorian started their relationship. It was simple things like making sure Elisa had eaten or that she had what she needed. No one could hold a candle to Dorian’s attentiveness to her though.

Elisa moves to get out of bed and Nolan gets up and moves away to give her space to stretch until bones pop loudly. “I’m going to check on Dorian.”  
Nolan nods as he walks over to his desk. “He’s probably back in the library now. He was awake when I checked on him last night.”  
With a nod of her own, Elisa walks over to the stairs before looking back at the man. “Um…thank you. I…” She huffs and descends the stairs, followed by an amused _you’re welcome,_ and through the door to the Great Hall. She stops at Varric’s table before entering the door leading to the rotunda.  
Said man looks up at her with a grin. “Feeling better Spooky?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. I was worried when you face-planted onto the table. I’m surprised you didn’t break your nose or bruise yourself with how friendly you got with it.”  
Elisa sighs. “Stop. I don’t want to know anymore.” She then points at Varric. “Don’t you dare put that in one of your books.”  
“No promises.”

He chuckles and Elisa throws her hands up in exasperation as she finishes her walk through the door beside him and up the stairs to Dorian’s alcove. The mage was indeed where Nolan said he would be, lounging in his favored plush chair with a book in one hand and the other absently scratching Kit’s head, and looking better than he had a few days ago. A quiet cough from him was what seemed to be left of his cold, but he didn’t seem to be exerting himself so Elisa said nothing. Instead, she sat on the floor by his feet and rested her head against his knees.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”  
“I thought you got that last night.”  
“It was a bit of a surprise to see Nolan instead of you.” Dorian closes his book, sets it aside, and reaches down to lift her chin. “He told me you passed out. Are you alright?” The younger hums in confirmation. “I apologize for hogging the bed.”  
“It gave me a chance to cuddle your boyfriend enough for the both of us.”  
The mage chuckles as he pulls his hand away. “So I’ve heard.”  
“Leliana?” Dorian nods and Elisa smiles before sitting up and raising her voice. “Does she watch me bathe too?”  
Leliana’s offended huff and response followed almost instantly from above. “ABSOLUTELY NOT!”  
Dorian leans down toward Elisa with a smile and whispers. “She still adores you sorora. You didn’t hear it from me though. Our Spymaster has a reputation to uphold after all.”  
“Heartless and emotionless?”  
“Precisely, pet.” Dorian claps his hands together, barely getting a twitch of an ear from the fennec in his lap. “Now, how about some lunch? I haven’t had breakfast.”  
“I just got comfortable.”  
The necromancer rolls his eyes. “I would offer to let you sit in my lap when we get back and read you a story, but I know you would actually do it just to embarrass me.”  
“Tempting…but Kit has that covered.”  
“Are you implying that I read to him?”

Elisa gets back to her feet with a snicker and Dorian joins her once he nudges Kit off his lap. The fennec yawns widely as he stretches, and then nuzzles the two humans.

“I’ve seen you hold conversations with him. I wouldn’t put it past you.”  
Dorian pokes her shoulder. “Don’t get smug with me. I’ll make you sleep on the floor.”  
“You love me too much to do that.”  
He sighs. “It’s such a burden too.”  
“Rude!”

The two walk down and out of the library and Dorian falters momentarily when Elisa sneezes.

_Oh no._


End file.
